twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable
Sable = Background The young girl tried her best to ignore her fear. The terror that both her and her sister shared as they kneeled down in front of the powerful woman, with black eyes. She couldn’t look at her so she did her best to turn to her younger sister and whisper, “it’s going to be okay, Robin. It’s going to be okay.” Her sister kept her eyes down cast and whimpered. A soft sound that made the girl turn her eyes back to the woman with fury and hatred. Her sisters' pain was enough fuel for her to have that much energy she needs to stare up at the woman in defiance The woman looked down at the children with cruel amusement as she walked forward and kneeled down in front of them and cupped their faces with her hands. The youngest of the two flinched when she was touched and cried harder, and in reaction the young girl struggled against the rope keeping her hands bound, “don’t touch her!” she yelled as she tried to lunge against the woman. But rough hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and pushed her down on the ground roughly and kept her pinned there. The girl twisted from her position on the ground as she glared at the woman with hatred. The woman looked at her amused as she kept her hand on the young child's face as she, not caring or acknowledging the girls screams of fears and whimpers. “Well girl. You are a treasure and a surprise. You may not know it but your love her makes you feel so much like me. It's so...delicious. Not many can look at me but you can. All thanks to this one’s pain and terror. I have so much use for you child.” The woman and pulled out a knife from the air and grabbed the young child's hair to pull her head back and dragged the knife across her throat all the while looking at the girl “NOOOO!” The girl screamed and struggled and she twisted to escape from her captor holding her down. When she was released she moved to her sister and sobbed, her head hanging down as she wept. “nonononononono” she repeated again over and over. “Robin. Please, don’t leave me. Don’t go. Don’t die!” The young child looked up at her younger sister trying to speak even as her eyes faded and her life left her. The woman who watched it all spoke a word and the young child's body glowed briefly and a white wisp rose from the body and consolidated into a ball held in the women's hand. She looked down at the girl with a gentle smile. “Here is your love.” She says. “Your sister, I claim her as I claim you. You are mine to shape and mold to become what I want and you will allow yourself to be under my will. If you resist in anyway my teachings and what you are, your sister will be hurt.” As to emphasis her words the woman closed her hands on the spirt she held and a scream emanated from the spirit and the young girl shook at the sound. She hung her over her sister's corpse in defeat. All fight driven out of her from her loss and grief. Hands then lifted her up and cut the robe from her hands and led her away. She didn’t really care where she was going. She was numb inside and the shock of losing her sister rendered her quiet and passive. She only looked up when a door was open where she was led into a different chamber. It smelled of fear and old blood. The room was filled with chains on the wall, carts filled with different tools and sharp instruments, bowls of water and in the middle of it all was a wooden table with straps on a wheel so it can be tilted in different angles. She was led to the table and was placed on the table face down as the straps at the table kept her hands and ankles in place. She was left there for a while until she heard the door open again and a swish of cloth announced someone new in the chamber with her. The stranger didn’t say anything until he picked up a tool from a cart and approached the table. “I am your teacher.” She heard the man say. “Our lady has spoken to me and has given me the tasked of making you a creature of hers. So, we will begin and see how much you can endure and how much more you can take.” Much later the girl couldn’t scream anymore from the pain inflicted on her and allowed herself to pass out as an escape from it all, even briefly. ''Ten years later...... '' The figure in the dark crouched low in the shadow as she watched the humans pass by in the passageway of the estate. Nobody glanced at the figure as it was hidden and when one of the humans broke away from the group, making noise and show of exhaustion, he went the opposite direction into a room and shut the door. The figure moved when the hallway was empty again and silence filled the building. It slowly crawled to the door, keeping low and opened the door and slipped in. The figure walked over to the man in bed on silent feet and brandished a short knife in one hand and cloth it then grabbed from the nightstand in the other stuffing it in the male's mouth to muffle his shout of surprise as it held it down and the knife cutting into his chest above his heart. The man tried to scream pass the cloth in his mouth and claw up at her hands but the woman above him made no show of emotion or surprise as his fingers raked down her hands and tried to push her way. He choked and cried and the woman just watched him dispassionately as she pulled out his heart from his chest and he died screaming though the cloth in his mouth Who she is in brief: She was raised by followers of Styx and learned more on being a weapon for pain and fear then being an actual human being. Her only grip on humanity was her memories of her sister Robin which she cleaned to as everything else disappeared from her. Her lack of interaction and proper growth makes her seem childlike all the time and due to her raising as a weapon and torturer her morality of what's right and wrong is at times off kilted. She was raised in a cruel environment which makes her view everything with fear, trepidation and distrust. She knew little to no kindness as she grew into adulthood and can’t recognize gentler emotions such as love or happiness and was more used to fear and pain. She always sees strangers as threats to her safety or targets for her need to kill. Her ultimate goal that has driven her to survive though everything she has endured was her sister's safety and eventual freedom. Inspiration: Sable is a character I created that I wanted to have layers and truly live in the grey. A character that is a product of her environment which she grew up in and how a different environment can change her with those around her. Also the morality of such a character of right and wrong. Enemies: Styx and those that raised her Allies: Any and all that she considers family and who teaches her with kindness (I will list when I can) Quotes: I don't understand Can I kill him/her? I like to be called Sable Rumors: (I dare you) Apples are Sable's way to remember her sister before everything changes. Sable is actually the heir to a powerful and ancient noble house, or would be, if her mortality was pure.